Legend of the Charas
by KogameYutari
Summary: based only on charas Ran and Suu are ran out of their homes by the royal guards supposedly ordered to do so by King Kiseki. They believe that Queen Dia is in trouble and must take a quest to rescue her with the help of a mage named Miki.


thanks for all of your reviews [though the most I've had where six, three if you're just counting one chapter] I'm hoping to get more than that this time, but I probably won't, oh well. At least I know there are some nice people that review my stories. ^^ This story is centered around all of the charas, and it's sort of a fantasy thing. They're in their costumes they were in in the filler episode, episode 50. i had to make up costumes for Dia, Daichi[other than his prisoner outfit], Yoru, Rizumu, Temari, and Kiseki is different as well. Everyone else is in the same costume they were in before. [[aka: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Kusu Kusu, though at first no one has the same costume except for Kusu Kusu and Miki]]

main couples:

Ran x Yoru  
Suu x Daichi  
[[give me ideas later, though I am not doing Kusu Kusu x Rizumu, I like him with Dia :P]]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the charas used in this story.**

* * *

**_~Legend of the Charas~_**

**Ran's PoV:**

I sighed, it was just another day at the farm, feeding the chickens, milking the cows. Why wasn't there ever anything exciting in my village? Just as I thought that, I heard some ones scream coming from the village gate. Had the bulls gone haywire again? I hoped not, it took about three days to get them to settle. I rushed to the front of my house, glancing down the road. What I saw took my breath away from a moment. Shocked, I tried heading back inside, but my back hit the wall. Eyes still locked on it's, I tried finding the knob behind me, but to no avail.

What did I see? The royal crimson guards, but they never came to my town, so why were they here? For some reason, they started chaining up my village one at a time, pushing them in a slave cart. Terrified, I started to run for my life to the village exit, but I guard got in my way. I knew there was no other option, so I ducked and slid right under him. It took me a second to get back on my feet and get running again, but I somehow avoided the other guards.

I spotted my Grandma's horse, Buck, and instantly got on his back, unhooking him from the rope. As if he knew I was going to do that, he took off right after toward the gate, I was going to make it!

**Normal PoV:**

As Buck shot like lightening through the gates, other guards took notice but could not leave all of the other prisoners alone. What could one escaped person do?

Ran held onto Buck's neck tightly, too afraid to let go or even open her eyes. This whole situation had terrified her, and she thought the guards would hunt her down and possibly kill her. But it wasn't only that, she had left her Mom and her Dad to die, what kind of daughter was she? Tears streamed down her face as she readied herself to feel something sharp or strong to kill her with. But nothing came, nothing but a sound of commotion ahead. She slightly raised her head and squinted, finally opening her eyes halfway. She could see a town ahead, a peaceful one at that, but would it be so peaceful in a few minutes? Probably not, and she had to warn these villagers before their fate came.

When Buck arrived at the town, Ran jumped off of his back and ran to a villager, looking at him with swollen eyes. "Sir, guards are coming! You've got to get out!" she warned, but he only laughed and rubbed her head, walking on. This happened with everyone she told, no one believed her!!

"I believe you, desu," came a voice from behind, a quiet, soft, innocent sort of voice.

"Wha-? Y-you do?" Ran asked, turning around to see a girl with a patched up dress and little bonnet. She had swirling golden locks and dashing green eyes, she looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes, I do. I've always been suspicious of our King, desu. Every time I looked into his eyes I could always sense a thirst for power, desu," the girl said, giving a mournful look.

"Our king? Really? I've never seen him in person, but he always looked so kind on the posters," Ran said, frowning. She, and many other girls, had had a crush on the King, though he wasn't married, so it was ok. His Mom and Dad died, and he didn't have a sister. so, he had chosen a peasant girl worthy of the title Queen.

"I know, but now I'm sure of it, he wants more power, desu."

"Oh...., but is Queen Dia the same way?" Ran asked, looking at the girl with eyes of hope. Dia was an idol to her, so she hoped she wasn't the same...

"Oh, no, desu! By far, she is unique, nice, and beautiful!" the girl said with a worried voice, shaking her head.

"Well, if she's the Queen then why is she not stopping the King?" Ran asked curiously, wiping her eyes from her previous tears.

"Well, I-" the girl almost answered her but was stopped by the sound of horses stomping into the village, then both of the girls gasped. "Come with me, my uncle can get us some stuff, desu!" she exclaimed and grabbed Ran's wrist, dragging her to an unfamiliar shop.

"Hey, wait! What kind of stuff?" Ran tried to ask while keeping up with the girl, her legs getting tired.

The girl rushd into the shop and ran up to the counter.

A man was frantically packing his things and was rather startled by the girl's entrance. "Suu? What are you doing here? You must run!" he exclaimed, rushing to her.

"I know uncle, but may I gather some equipment, desu?!" Suu asked, not even waiting for his answer. She ran into the back room and gathered some clothes and two bags, running back out and grabbing Ran's wrist again. "Come on, desu!"

"Um, ok!!" Ran said and tried to keep up with the energetic girl, quite flustered. She then stopped and Suu looked back at her, tugging on her sleeve.

"Come on, desu!" Suu repeated, desperately tugging on her. "What's wrong?"

"Wait, follow me! I have a better way of transportation!" Ran said and then dragged Suu the opposite way, heading towards Buck. She mounted him quickly and pulled Suu up on him. She slightly kicked his sides and he took off towards the exit. She held tightly onto his mane, Suu holding tightly onto her.

**Suu's PoV:**

I was terrified, I've never ridden a horse before and I wasn't really planning on it today. Then again, I wasn't expecting a raid on my village either. After a few minutes I began to loosen my grip, slightly opening my eyes. Seeing that we were still alive and no one was chasing us, I let out a sigh of relief. "I think we're safe, desu."

"Yeah, but it never hurt to be a little cautious. Let's keep going for a bit farther, then we can rest," Ran said, I could tell she was very determined, but why?

We rode for a little over half an hour, and in that time I was very tired. Ran stopped the horse rather suddenly and I didn't get a warning, so I was quite startled for a moment.

"Ok, we'll rest here," Ran said to me as she dismounted Buck, I followed her, though instead I fell on my butt. Ran helped me up and then turned to me, with eyes full of seriousness. "Ok, what kind of supplies did you get?" she asked instantly, making me remember those things.

"Oh, yes, desu! They are very important!" I exclaimed and pulled out the clothes and one of the bags, shoving them into her arms. "Take these, they'll help us drastically, desu."

Ran took them and had quite a curious look.

"Well, go! Go put them on, desu!" I told her and pushed her into the brush so I couldn't see her. I assumed she was changing, so I changed as well. After I had fit into my robe, I took the staff out of the bag, smiling at it. I had practiced Healing Magic ever since I was five, it made me so happy that I could put it to use!

**Normal PoV:**

"I-I'm coming out," Ran said from behind the brush, slowly coming out. "H-how does it look?" she asked Suu, slightly blushing. She had on a short light pink dress with a belt holding a holster, which she had found out that inside the bag was the sword it belonged to. She had dark pink gloves and a headband, a pony tail held up lightly to complete the look.

"Aw, you're cute and fearsome, desu!" Suu said cheerfully, raising her staff proudly.

"What's that staff for?" Ran asked, putting a hand to her mouth questionably.

"Healing magic!" Suu said happily, putting the end of it down. She used her other hand to pull up her hood lightly onto her head.

"Magic? Do you know how to do it?" Ran asked, her face full of excitement.

"Of course! I've known it for years, desu!" Suu cheered, smiling.

"Are you a master?" came a dark voice that came from the shadows, only glowing blue eyes were visible.

"N-no....," Suu said, slightly put down.

"Hey, at least she knows it!" Ran yelled, going in front of Suu to stand up for her.

"It's not an insult, I would like to teach her some," the voice answered, then stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl with short blue hair, a witches hat upon her head and a black cape around her shoulders. She had a staff with a shining sapphire jewel shaped like a spade with three white blades jutting out of it.

"T-teach me, desu!?" Suu asked, her eyes lighting up at the girl's word's.

The girl nodded, looking up at the two. "I understand that you two have been chosen to go on a certain adventure, I have been assigned to go with you. My name is Miki, you are Ran and you are Suu."

Ran gasped and stepped back a moment, shaking her head. " What adventure?" she managed to ask, a little afraid to find out.

Miki cleared her throat and looked Ran into her eyes dramaticly, closing her eyes. "To save the queen."


End file.
